Segunda Oportunidad
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: Rara vez el destino nos da una segunda oportunidad y cuando sucede, uno nunca debe desperdiciarlo, menos si se trata del amor de tu vida. RebeccaxMokuba


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yu gi oh le pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo hago esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Segunda oportunidad**

Cinco años.

El tiempo parecía no haber pasado para ambos, se veían exactamente iguales, exceptuando claro, algunos rasgos físicos, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Ella se había dejado crecer un poco más su rubio cabello, dándole un cierto toque de madurez acorde a su edad; aún tenía esas pequeñas pecas que adornaban sus sonrosadas mejillas por naturaleza y claro, no podían faltar sus inseparables gafas que no ocultaban su segura mirada, esa mirada que tenía cuando se conocieron.

Y él, a pesar de todos esos años seguía manteniendo su rebelde cabello negro muy largo (para un chico, claro); también esa mirada tan imponente y cautivadora pero a la vez calmada y segura, ese porte que siempre lo hacia ver seguro y confiable, y por supuesto esa calidez infaltable que se veía en cada una de sus sonrisas.

-Cuanto tiempo, Becca- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Lo mismo digo, Mokuba.

Ironías de la vida.

Volvían a encontrarse precisamente en la misma cafetería donde, cinco años antes, se habían separado… ¿Acaso el destino tendría algo que ver con aquel extraño suceso?

Ambos ocuparon la misma mesa y cada uno hizo un pedido distinto: ella una simple taza de té, mientras él un café negro sumamente cargado; eran esos gustos tan diferentes los que les ayudaban a recordar los viejos tiempos, tiempos a los cuales serían bueno volver.

-Hace cinco años que desapareciste de aquí- dijo Mokuba.

-Solo me fui un tiempo- aclaró ella- Tenía que terminar mis estudios… digamos que fue una salida momentánea.

-Una huida momentánea, diría yo.

Rebecca, con una expresión apenada y triste, bajo la mirada.

-No tenía opción, con… con la muerte de mi abuelo todo se complico demasiado para mi.

-Lo siento, no quería que lo recordaras.

-Aún me duele, pero con el tiempo todo se supera.

Una camarera llegó con sus pedidos y ellos prefirieron concentrarse en sus respectivas bebidas para evitar un tema de conversación específico, si lo hacían, tal vez solo les traería problemas.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te fue en todo este tiempo?- apenas pudo mirarla y sonreír ligeramente.

-Supongo que no puedo quejarme- dijo mirándolo inexpresivamente- Tengo un excelente trabajo, gano lo suficiente para darme una buena vida y tengo dos maestrías realizadas.

-Me alegro- tomo un sorbo de su café y continuó- Escuche… me entere que… que tu y Yugi tenían… eh…

-¿Planes de matrimonio?- él asintió y Rebecca sonrió con sinceridad- Sabes algo… todavía soy muy joven y tengo una vida por delante como para pensar en casarme tan pronto, además… desde un principio me imagine que Yugi no era el indicado.

-¿Aún después de tres años de noviazgo?

-Aún así- aseguró- Después de todo… siempre supe de él estaba enamorado de Anzu y no de mí.

-Lo siento.

-No hay nada que sentir; lo hecho, hecho esta.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Rebecca también sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que había sido de la vida de Mokuba en todo ese tiempo, pero el tiempo y la distancia se encargaron de lo suyo e hicieron que se perdiera esa confianza que se había creado entre ambos. Mokuba pareció entender lo que ella quería decir y prefirió hablar para facilitarle todo a Rebecca.

-Eh… pues yo… aún sigo estudiando, sabes que no siempre me destaque como buen alumno- admitió con cierta vergüenza- Trabajo con Seto en la corporación, no hago gran cosa, pero ayudo en todo lo que esta a mi alcance.

-Me da gusto por ti, estas haciendo lo que te gusta.

Por inercia, Rebecca tomó una de las manos de Mokuba entre las suyas.

Por su parte, Mokuba se sorprendió notablemente; hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía la piel Rebecca que había olvidado por completo la dulce sensación que le producía, olvidó que cuando ambos iban caminando tomados de las manos el mundo desaparecía para él… eran demasiadas sensaciones olvidadas, las cuales habían sido despertadas por ese simple toque.

-¿Qué nos paso, Becca?

Ella no sabía como responder ante eso… ¿Qué respuesta daría para esas palabras?

-Creo que… simplemente lo de nosotros no dio para más- contesto con pesar- Además, si no mal recuerdo, tú rompiste nuestra relación… y nunca supe el por que.

-Pensé…- hizo una pausa- Pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, en ese entonces tu tenías una gran oportunidad en tu carrera, tenías la presión de tus padres por la muerte de tu abuelo y bueno… yo… yo no quería ser un impedimento.

Rebecca sonrió tristemente antes de darle un sorbo más a su té.

-Si me hubieras conocido bien, tal vez habrías imaginado que yo nunca pensaría que nuestro noviazgo fuera impedimento.

Un nuevo silencio.

Habían tantas cosas que querían decirse, y sin embargo ambos se negaban a hablar… ninguno decía nada, cualquier pensamiento que tuvieran en su cabeza se esfumaba en un instante al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que tenían al frente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te quedaras en ciudad Domino?- pregunto después de unos minutos.

-No mucho- dijo tranquilamente- Sabes que a causa de mi trabajo no dispongo de mucho tiempo, además… no hay nada que valga mi estancia o que me retenga aquí.

Ya todo estaba dicho.

-Ya debo irme, Mokuba- sacó dinero de su bolso y lo coloco en la mesa- Aunque hayan pasado cinco años, me ha alegrado saber que… que no terminamos por falta de amor, no sabes cuantas noches en vela pasé preguntándome si yo tenía la culpa… muchas gracias por brindarme esa tranquilidad; me da gusto… haber vuelto a verte aunque sea solo una vez más Adiós.

Dio media vuelta con la intención de irse y no volver más; se lo había prometido a sí misma hacia muchos años, pero… volverlo a ver había despertado muchas emociones que ella creía muertas, sin embargo… sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario a sus sentimientos actuales.

"_Estoy huyendo"_ se decía a si misma, estaba huyendo del recuerdo de un gran amor, de ese gran amor que consideraba muerto y sepultado… el amor que aún sentía por Mokuba Kaiba.

Solo avanzo un par de pasos cuando escucho nuevamente la voz del pelinegro.

-Rebecca…- la llamó- Si yo… te pidiera… si te pido una segunda oportunidad, ¿Aceptarías?

Eso no se lo esperaba.

¿Mokuba y ella juntos?

¿Después de tantos años?

¿Otra vez?

-¿A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?- cuestiono la rubia- Hemos tomado caminos muy diferentes, Mokuba, además, ya no somos las mismas personas de hace cinco años, cambiamos mucho.

-Eso nunca fue impedimento- rebatió él- Inclusive hace cinco años no teníamos los mismos ideales, pero supimos sobrellevar ese aspecto y salir adelante.

-Nada es como antes, no somos los mismos- repitió.

-Es cierto, no seremos los mismos, pro aún tenemos el mismo sentimiento, al menos yo si… solo… solo te pido una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué dices tú?

Rebecca esbozo una dulce sonrisa.

"_No ha cambiado nada"_ pensaba con ternura; solo Mokuba decía esas palabras realistas pero llenas de dulzura y amor, solo el tenía el don de hacer que todas las verdades sonaran hermosas, y muy tiernas.

Se acerco lentamente hace él, y con un ligero movimiento hizo lo que cualquiera persona enamorada haría si encontraba al amor de su vida después de cinco largos años: le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios; ella creía fielmente en la frase **"**una acción vale más que mil palabras**"**.

Habiéndose separado de Mokuba, solo pudo susurrar algo con un tono muy bajo de voz.

-Mañana, a la misma hora, en este mismo lugar… eso quise decir.

En ese momento, con una gran sonrisa, Rebecca se alejaba a paso lento de Mokuba, dándole a entender con ese significativo hecho que aún habían muchas cosas por hablar y aclarar, pero que ahora tenían tiempo para hacerlo, al fin y al cabo… ya había encontrado una razón muy fuerte para quedarse, por tiempo indefinido, en ciudad Domino.

Mokuba observaba como la rubia caminaba con mucha paciencia hacia la salida, incluso la vio hasta salir de la cafetería. Instintivamente rozó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, lo hizo con mucha suavidad, queriendo vivir una vez más la deliciosa sensación que le provocaba tener los labios de Rebecca sobre los suyos.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras también caminaba hasta la salida, dándose cuenta de la importancia que tenía lo que había sucedido en aquella cafetería.

El destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Y él no iba a desaprovecharla… esta vez no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos los lectores!

Espero que les haya gustado este one- shot que hice de esta pareja, como casi nadie escribe sobre ellos pues… se me ocurrió nada mas!

Muchas gracias, de antemano, por leer esto… Nos vemos! Bye!

_Akuma Sheryl_


End file.
